The present invention is particularly but not exclusively designed for use as a conversion system for mounting a sprayer kit including a tank and booms on a conventional swather tractor. A previous example of this type of arrangement has been manufactured and sold by Setter Manufacturing Division and shown in a brochure entitled "Setter's Swather Conversion High Clearance Sprayer" in which a tank and boom are provided as a separate assembly for mounting on the forwardly extending supporting arms of the conventional swather tractor.
A swather tractor of this type is manufactured by the present assignees Macdon and is shown in a brochure entitled "Premier 2900".
Examples of sprayers are shown in brochures by Tyler showing the "Patriot" Applicator; by Flexicoil showing the "65 Field Sprayer"; by Knight showing the KM100 Field Sprayer; by Melroe showing the "Spray Coupe"; by John Deere showing the 6500 self propelled sprayer; and by Hagie showing the 284 sprayer.
The above arrangement by Setter is the only known disclosure of a sprayer attachment for mounting on a swather tractor but this arrangement has a number of disadvantages concerning location of the center of gravity of the attachment and therefore the loading on the front wheels and concerning the adjustment of the boom heights. The attachment has therefore only achieved limited success in the marketplace.